


Misadventure

by marvel_babie



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, BAMF Jessica, Blood and Violence, Dark Gil Arroyo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Past Violence, References to Drugs, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_babie/pseuds/marvel_babie
Summary: Jessica and Gil go for a night out on the town when things go terribly wrong.cw : drugs/alcohol use, kidnapping, mental health issues, and violence
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Date Night

Gil walked around the Milton Estate looking for Jessica. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to her all day and he wanted to make it up to her by taking her on a date. He walked up the stairs, around the corner, and into the master bedroom as he searched up and down to find her.

“Jess? Where are you?” Walking in her room first, he peeked around to find her. 

“In here!” Jessica looked at herself in the vanity of her enormous closet with her hand on her head and a drink in hand. Gil walked through the bedroom and around the corner towards the closet. As he entered, he saw Jessica with her hed down in front of the mirror. 

"Hey," Gil walked up next to her cautiously, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking into the mirror to try and see her face. "What's wrong, my love?" It hurt him to see her hurting. He would do anything to take her pain away, no matter the cost. 

"I dunno. I just...I'm not feeling myself." 

"Why, sweetheart? What's wrong?" 

*If only she could see herself as I see her.*

"I just feel like im not myself." Jessica sat back in her chair, looking down at her crossed arms with a slight pout. 

"Jess, look at me. Where is all of this coming from, babe?" Gil crouched down to see Jessica's face, not believing that she could ever feel that way.

“I just- I’m not feeling like myself anymore." Jessica shrugged, her expression sulky. 

Gil cupped Jessica's cheek in his hand and spoke, "Jessica, I’m not sure why it’s so hard for you to see yourself how I do. You are beautiful, inside and out. And if I have to remind you of that every day for the rest of our lives until you understand that, then so be it. Okay?” His words made Jessica tear up. Gil wiped her tears and gently cupped her face as she smiled at him fondly. He grabbed her hands, hoping that it would give her some sort of comfort. They stood to their feet and she wrapped her arms around him. The brunette nuzzled her face into his neck and smelled the Tom Ford cologne she had bought him last month.

"Mm, you're wearing the cologne I bought you." Jessica pulled back so they were face to face and put her arms around his neck.

"Yeah! I wanted to take you out on a date so I thought I'd wear it. Good choice by the way." He smiled, moving strands of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. 

“Date? What date?” Jessica stepped back and tilted her head in question, “You didn't tell me about a date!” He knew she liked to plan things ahead when it comes to these types of things. She likes to have everything set out and completely ready. No surprises. 

“I figured I’d take you out on a date tonight. I talked to Malcolm and he said you shouldn’t be busy so I thought I’d come by and surprise you with a night out. My treat, of course.” 

“Thank you, darling. That’s very sweet of you!” 

“No need to thank me. You deserve a night out.” 

“Well, you sure do know how to make a girl feel special. Quick question though, what time is this date?”

“Now! So go get dressed!” Jessica stared at Gil blankly, tripping on her words 

“Go!" A quick-stepping Jessica got rushed into the humongous clothes section of her closet. She turned around to look at Gil, but instead, she found a door sliding in front of her face. She stepped back, shaking her head and turning back around to see her color-coded clothes. She decided on a ruched bardot midi dress with mesh sleeves that fell a couple of inches above her knees and hugged her curves just so. She paired it with laced-up mesh stiletto heel pumps with lace stitching. Once she was finally dressed, she walked out of the closet, satisfied with her look. 

"Ready?" Gil put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the middle-aged woman’s hand to spin her around and see her full fit. 

"No! What am I gonna do with my hair? You're lucky I'd already done my makeup when you got here. Otherwise, we would've been here for at least another hour." She stood there with her hand on her hip, still waiting for an answer since he apparently had this whole night planned out. 

"Uhhh...well...it looks fine to me!" 

"'Fine' isn't good enough. My hair is still wet and frizzy!" She turned around to face herself in the mirror, "Where's my curling iron?" Jessica muttered as she rummaged through the drawers of her vanity in search of her old, faithful, curler. She finally found it and immediately went to work. 10 minutes later, she was done with curling. (It would have been sooner if Gil hadn't started wondering across her closet and all across her room, asking her questions about little things he'd spotted.) She got the front part of her hair and tucked it behind her ears ,grabbing a hair claw, and gave her hair one last smooth down and standing up. 

“I'm ready!” A sing-songy Jessica dropped her hair claw in his pocket and stood in front of him, showing off her full fit and hair. 

“You look great, Babe” 

“Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself.” Jessica smirks and suddenly grabs his hand, taking off. “Let’s go!” 

“Jess! I'm coming, hold on! How do even you walk this fast in heels?” Gil finally catches up to Jessica who’s giggling and dragging him along towards the door. Their now joined laughter carried through the halls until they came to a stop by the coat rack. Jessica grabbed her belted Bottega Veneta leather trench coat just in case she got chilly. Draping the coat over her arm, she walked out the door with Gil by her side. When they made it to Gil’s car, he opened the passenger side door for her and made his way around the car. Once he got in and started the car, they made their way down the busy New York road. Gil looked over at Jessica who had leaned forward towards the stereo in search of a good station to listen to. She sat back while the music played and put her hand over Gil’s, which was on the gear shift, and they sat there comfortably singing, humming, and talking throughout the entire car ride. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at a restaurant called Osteria Cotta. Gil got out of the car and ran around to the other side to open up the door for her. He grabbed her hand while she stepped out and they linked arms as they walked into the restaurant. Once they were seated, they decided to share a Margherita pizza. For drinks, Jessica had a Bloody Mary with an extra shot of vodka and Gil settled with Stella Artois. They ordered and waited patiently as their food was being prepared. 

"So, what do you think?" Gil broke the silence.

"It's nice! Cozy. Very romantic," They chuckled together and she reached out to hold his hand. 

"Thank you. Thank you for taking me out tonight. I needed a break from...everything. I appreciate you and all you do for me and my kids. I can't thank you enough." 

"You don't have to thank me. I do this because I want to. I love you and your reckless kids. Even if you all drive me crazy." They chucked, having a small moment of silence. Gil started talking about something that happened at work. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying because she was all too focused on what he had previously said. 

*Did he just say he loves me? I mean...he's said it before. And it's not like we haven't said it to each other but still! We just started...are we even dating?! Calm down. Why is it so hard for you to just be sober, listen, and stop overthinking? He took you out to a nice dinner and you can't even pay attention to the man? The least you could do is just—*

"Jessica? Jess?" Gil waved his hand over her face to get her to snap out of her trance. He shook the hand that was holding hers and it finally got her attention 

"Huh? I'm sorry, what happened?" Jessica shook her head slightly, "What were you saying?" 

"Nothing, I was just talking about what happened today. Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" 

"No, I'm okay. I was just...thinking." Remembering that he would worry, she added, "I'm fine, Gil. Don't worry about me." 

"How can I not? You have so much to worry about. It'll catch up to you one day and I can't help but be worried to see what happens when it does." 

Jessica didn't know what to say. He wasn't wrong for worrying. She did deal with a lot. And she'd be lying if she said she didn't worry about it all catching up to her too. 

"You're right. I do deal with a lot. But I have you here.” Jess reached out and grabbed his other hand, “And I couldn't do anything bad to you, me, or anybody even if I tried. You literally would not let me." They laugh at that, "So don't worry about me, okay? I'll be alright." She sighed, her little speech had not only calmed him, but it calmed her too. 

I can't do anything bad if I have him. I won't do anything bad if I have—

Her thoughts were interrupted by their waiter who had come with their drinks. She sipped some of her bloody mary and looked up at Gil who had, surprisingly, taken a big gulp of his beer.

"Damn," Jessica looked at him incredulously, "how bad was your day?" 

"Well, it wasn't bad per se, but it was long. We're still on that case from last week and it's going really slow. We don't have many leads and it's just getting worse by the day," Gil explained.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nope. Not unless you know someone who's got a bone to pick middle-aged women." He chuckled dryly.

"Sorry to disappoint but, sadly, no." She joked, "Should I be worried though? I mean, I fit the bill…"

"Jess, I won’t let anything happen to you, okay? Not if I can help it," He assured her. Just as he said that their food had finally arrived. They ate in comfortable silence and enjoyed themselves until the food filled their stomachs. Once they were finished, they still had some leftovers considering it was New York, and the pizzas there were huge. Luckily for them, they saved room for a slice of cheesecake which they practically scarfed down. Gil paid the bill and they made their way back to the car, arms linked yet again.

"Hey, I have a place I want to take you if that's okay." Gil grabbed her hand and stopped to face her. 

"That's fine! I don't have anywhere to be. Other than with you, of course." 

"Alright. Well then let's go!"


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Jessica arrive at the bar.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE WHOLE DISCORD SERVERRR!!! yall are AMAZING and I couldn't have done this without yall! also to my mutuals on Twitter who helped me out, thank you as well!!! (follow me @BELLAMYSSAPPHIC on Twitter (shameless plug LMAOOOO))

Around 20 minutes later they arrived at a club. The couple walked through the dancing crowd and finally settled in a somewhat comfortable area at the bar. Jessica, sitting on his left, opened a tab, knowing they would probably be at it for hours. She ordered both herself and Gil a double scotch. As they waited, a younger, dark-haired woman passed by their spot at the bar, catching Gil's eyes. Jessica noticed and hung her head down.

"She's pretty." Jessica pointed out, jealousy practically dripping from her lips. 

"What? Oh," Gil huffed, "She just reminds me of you, that's all. Why? You jealous?" He teased 

"Pft, no! I don't get jealous." That was probably one of the biggest lies she'd ever told. She's always been the jealous type. Jealous over her siblings, the way Martin's eyes used to wander to other women (even though now, she realized that that was for a different reason than she thought), and when Gil met Jackie. Especially when Gil met Jackie. She couldn't help it. Jackie was sweet and beautiful and perfect for Gil. Jackie was everything Jess couldn't be and she hated that. 

"Jess…" Gil gave her a ‘really?’ look. He knew she was jealous. He’s seen that look before. One thing about Jessica is that she's very protective. She's been that way for as long as he's known her and there's a good chance that that will never change. She's good at hiding many things, but jealousy is certainly not one of them. 

"I- what?! I'm not jealous, okay?" 

"Okay! Whatever you say, darling. I completely believe you," Gil said sarcastically. 

"Whatever!" She chuckled. Jessica wouldn't admit it but she liked it when he teased her. They'd always had a joking relationship. More in the past though since they both had something bad happening every 5 minutes, usually relating to Martin or Malcolm. 

"You don't have to be jealous. You're the only one I have eyes for, babe." He flirted

"That was sickeningly sweet." She smirked, "What's gotten into you?" Gil looked away from her, slightly blushing. 

Jess smiled, knowing she got him back. She liked winning and he liked seeing her happy. They were competitive and although he had to try and make it seem like he tried, she would sometimes be a little too good at a game, forcing him to try his best. 

"Aww, did I make you blush?" Jessica slightly shoved him with her shoulder. 

"Don't start something you can finish, Jessica." He turned his head in her direction, giving her a playful look. 

"'Jessica' huh? Well, I'll have you know, Sir, I always finish on top." She downed the rest of her drink and waved at the bartender for another. 

'That damn liquid courage' She thought. 

"Very-" 

"Bold of me. Yes, I know. This is why I drink alone," She interrupted.

He laughed and she thanked the bartender for her drink. Just as she did so, Just the Two of Us by Grover Washington came on. Their song. They looked at each other and laughed. 

"Would you give me this dance?" Gil asked, putting his hand out for her to grab

"Gladly," Jess grabbed his hand and slipped off of the stool gracefully. She tugged her dress down as they made their way towards the dance floor. They got into position: His hands on her hips, her arms loosely around his neck. Swaying slightly to the beat, they felt content. 

They stayed like that until the song changed to I Like It by DeBarge. A cheer came from the large crowd of people and everyone started singing. 

A large grin filled her face as the tempo of the song quickened. "I remember this song!" she gushed excitedly, "We played it non stop for like a month!"

"Yep. Even though it had already been out for years." 

"Never really understood that." 

"I think it was mostly because Ainsley would run around and sing this song like she had a lifelong love to sing to," Gil explained, making Jessica throw her head back laughing.

"That's right! She's always been so dramatic!" 

"Just like her mother," Gil chuckled with a fond shake of his head.

"Hey!" She pulled away slightly, "I am not dramatic!" 

"You sure about that?" 

"Yes ‘I'm sure!’” Jessica replied and ironically enough, dramatically. 

"Okay! Whatever you say," Gil teased her, "Again, I completely believe you." 

"Shut up!" Jessica shoved his shoulder slightly, giggling. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Gil spun her so her back was facing him. He ran a hand over her hair, pushing the side of her hair behind her ear. 

“I am, thank you." She felt all sorts of butterflies and couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl. "You?” 

“I’m great. I’m really glad I got to take you out tonight.” 

“Yeah,” Jessica leaned her head against his shoulder, “Me too. I haven't been to a club in years." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I used to go clubbing all the time but when I got married, I just slowly stopped going. And when I became single, socializing became a problem for obvious reasons." She chuckled dryly, slipping from his grasp and turning back around to face him.

"Hmm okay." It upset him that Martin ruined everything for her. She didn't deserve any of the hate or side looks she got. It's not fair that her relatively normal life was ripped away from her because of something she didn't even do. 

"But yeah! I did a lot of partying before I was married. Lots of drugs, lots of drinking. Not much has really changed but i just do it alone now." They chuckled, her arms loosely wrapped around his neck and his hands on her hips. The two of them still swaying. 

"So you got into drugs at a young age?" Gil was curious to know how it had all started.

“Yeah. As a teen, my mom drugged me with all different kinds of stuff. Benzo's for when I was hyper, Ritalin for when I needed to focus on things like school or lessons, and Valium for my depression. When I went off to college, I tried to stop but relapsed and I just never tried to stop again since. Withdrawal is a bitch." 

"Shit, Jess. I'm sorry." He felt bad. She hadn't known any better and by the time she did, it was too late. 

"Oh, Gil. It's not your fault. I probably would've been on them even if my mother hadn't given them to me. Trauma and popularity is not a good combination if you wanna be drug-free. Unfortunately, I wasn't dealt with the best set of cards but I’m working with them. Don't worry about me, I'm fine." 

"Jessica i can't not worry about you. You mean too much to me. There are people that need you." He knew she was selfless. Anyone who knew Jessica would say she was selfless. He loved that about her. Loved that she would do anything to keep the peace. But it irked him that she was so selfless to the point where she barely cared about herself. He wished she could see just how much she meant to everyone, that way she would see just how much her extreme selflessness affects others. 

"I know. I'm sorry. I just feel like I have to try and wash away all that Martin did. All that my parents did. I have to make sure no one sees me as the monsters they were."

Gil brings a hand up to her cheek, looking at her intently. “Well if it’s any consolation, I think you're perfect. Your selflessness shows that you're nothing like them. But please, baby, take care of yourself. Can you do that for me? For Malcolm and Ainsley? Please?" 

“Eh, i’ll think about it.” She teased, laughing along with him as the song changed to ‘Rock Steady’ by The Whispers. “I’m gonna go get us another drink! Scotch?!” She pulled away doing the two-step while she shouted over the music. 

“Please and thanks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked it!!! im finishing up chapter 3 and planning out chapter 4 currently. any feed back is welcomed and greatly appreciated!!! also, I'm very sorry for whats coming up. I truly apologize😭


	3. The Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Jess have a bit of a moment at the club. 
> 
> TW // drinking , mention of blood

Jessica danced around to the bar after many ‘excuse me’s and lots of sliding past people. She ordered herself a bourbon, double, and Gil a scotch and waited as the bartender whipped up people's drinks. 

The woman who had passed by them earlier sat at the bar next to Jessica. "Tequila, please." The strange woman looked at Jessica for a minute as if she was contemplating. Jessica turned her head towards the lady and gave her a faint smile, receiving one back. When she turned her head again, she realized that the young woman had, in fact, looked like a younger version of her. She was very pretty with strong features, and long, shiny hair. She was dressed rather casually compared to everyone else. Especially to be in the club as well as her demeanor being quite dull. Jessica shook it off, deciding it was none of her business. The bartender had finally gotten around to Jessica's order, placing the glasses of bourbon and scotch in front of her. 

"Thank you." She made her way back to Gil after more 'excuse me's and handed him his drink. The DJ had started talking about something Jessica wasn't interested in enough to follow but it gave her a little time to talk to Gil without shouting.

"Mm," He downed his drink and put an arm around her waist, wanting her close again, "Thank you, babe." 

"No problem, honey," She hesitated, not knowing if she should bring it up just yet or even at all. Deciding there could be no harm, she brought it up anyway. "You know, she really does look like me. She's very pretty. Nice blue eyes-" 

"Sorry? I don't follow."

"The woman. The one you said looked like me? I saw her at the bar. She sat next to me. I didn't really get to see her well the first time but I see it now. I was just saying you were right. She does look like me." She put her hair up into a bun and reached into Gil’s pocket for her hair claw to clamp it. 

"I see. Did you say anything to her?" 

"Nope. Just a small smile, that's all. I don't even think she recognized who I was. I don't think  _ anyone _ here has, really. I truly didn't think I would like it here but it's nice being invisible for a while. I'm really enjoying myself, Gil. Thank you." 

"Well, I'm glad you’re having fun! I wasn’t too sure if you’d have a good time here. It’s not exactly your style, to say the least.” That last part was drowned out by the starting of 'Ain’t Nobody' by Chaka Khan. Apparently, it was something called ‘lovers night’ tonight starting at 10 pm and love songs would be coursing through the gigantic speakers all night. 

  
  


“Sorry, what?! I couldn't hear that last part!”

"Nothing! I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself!"

_ Captured effortlessly _

_ That's the way it was _

_ Happened so naturally _

_ Did not know it was love _

Gil sang the lyrics with her, much to Jessica's surprise. He wasn’t much of a singer in the 20+ years she’d known him but when he did sing a few words here and there, she always enjoyed seeing the rare sight. 

_ The next thing I felt was you _

_ Holdin' me close _

_ What was I gonna do? _

_ I let myself go _

Gil took Jessica's free hand from his shoulder and slowly intertwined her fingers with his. After placing a kiss on the back of her hand, he spun her, back facing his front once again. 

_ And now we're flyin' through the stars _

_ I hope this night will last forever _

His arms newly wrapped around her middle, he led the 2-step with his head on the side of hers. Gil kissed down her neck and placed his hands firmly on her waist. 

_ I've been waitin' for you _

_ It's been so long _

_ I knew just what I would do _

_ When I heard your song _

_ You filled my heart with a kiss _

_ You gave me freedom _

_ You knew I could not resist _

_ I needed someone _

Jessica reached her hand around to his head and had a sip of her bourbon to drown out the slight moan coming from her lips. 

_ And now we're flyin' through the stars _

_ I hope this night will last forever _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Ain't nobody (Nobody) _

_ Loves me better (Loves me better) _

_ Makes me happy _

_ Makes me feel this way (Nobody) _

_ Ain't nobody (Ain't nobody) _

_ Loves me better, than you _

With the couple (and quite literally everyone else in the club as well) singing and dancing, everything felt...right. Intimate, but right. Considering Gil and Jess weren’t honestly party people anymore (for their own reasons), this was the closest they have ever been to being together publicly. And it was fucking exhilarating. 

_ I wait for night time to come _

_ To bring you to me _

_ I can't believe I'm the one _

_ I was so lonely _

Laying her head back on his shoulder, Jessica sang and put her free hand over his that was still laying on her hip once again. She almost felt squirmish. Jittery, even. 

_ I feel like no one could feel _

_ I must be dreamin' _

_ I want this dream to be real _

_ I need this feelin' _

Jessica turned around to face him for the second time that night. She needed to see him, face him. Even if only for a second. 

_ I make my wish upon a star _

_ And hope this night will last forever _

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Ain't nobody (Ain't nobody) _

_ Loves me better _

_ Makes me happy _

_ Makes me feel this way (Nobody, baby) _

_ Ain't nobody (Nobody, baby) _

_ Loves me better (Nobody makes me feel) _

_ Ain't nobody _

_ Loves me better, than you _

With Jessica now facing Gil, arms on his shoulders, they sway, still singing the lyrics and slowly getting closer, liquid courage striking yet again tonight. 

_ At first you put your arms around me _

_ Then you put your charms around me _

_ I can't resist this sweet surrender _

_ Oh, my nights are warm and tender _

_ We stare into each other's eyes _

_ And what we see is no surprise _

_ Got a feelin' most would treasure _

_ And a love so deep we cannot measure _

There’s only so much resistance they can have considering they've been aching to touch each other for more time than either of them would like to admit. Their mixed breaths and bodies against each other didn’t help either. Nor the alcohol. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms. Her arms around his neck, his free hand on her waist, and other arm around her hip. They stayed there for a beat, breaths still intertwining, both seeming to think about if this is a really good decision for them both. But what the hell, right?

A sense of relief fell over them as their lips crashed into each other. Jessica’s free hand through his hair and tugged causing a moan to course through him. His hands traveled down her back and to her ass, squeezing and pulling her further into him as if she could get any closer, provoking her to shudder and moan. Lust ran through her veins and she opened her mouth more as if inviting him into her humble (well, actually chaotic) abode with a warm, passionate, and very intense hug. Gil’s heart hammered in his chest from the feeling of her body flush on his. The passion between them grew as the kiss deepened and overpowered their thoughts. With hands moving slowly and soft moans escaping them, the couple gained attention. Eyes watched them and catcall whistles were blown but they couldn’t care less. This was  _ their _ moment. The universe seemed to have had a thing to tear them apart and this was one of their few moments to enjoy what they had. Right here, right now, in front of everyone, and it was all worth it. 

_ Ain't nobody (Nobody) _

_ Loves me better _

_ Makes me happy _

_ Makes me feel this way _

_ Ain't nobody (Ain't nobody) _

_ Loves me better (Nobody) _

_ Ain't nobody _

_ Loves me better (Nobody, baby) _

_ Ain't nobody (Nobody, baby) _

_ Loves me better _

_ Makes me happy _

_ Makes me feel this way _

_ Ain't nobody _

_ Loves me better _

_ Ain't nobody _

_ Loves me better (Nobody) _

_ Ain't nobody (Ain't nobody) _

_ Loves me better (Ain't nobody) _

_ Makes me happy _

_ Makes me feel this way (Nobody, baby)  _

They separated out of the need for air but once the realization hit them that damn near half the club was looking at them, they exchanged looks in agreement to save this for later. 

“I’m, uh, gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” The blushing brunette pecked his lips and escaped his grasp and walked backward slowly, downing her drink and handing the glass to him before turning around and walking through the parted crowd that was once watching them. 

“I’ll be at the bar!” Taking her glass from her hand he walked behind her but soon departed from her path to wait at the bar with a fresh, new drink. 

Gil began to get worried considering Jess had been gone for an unusually long time. He got up and walked towards the ladies’ room but took a double-take knowing Jessica would've gone in the big bathroom down the hall before ever using a bathroom as public as that one. He knocked on the door to check on her however, the door appeared to be open. He opened it further to see blood splattered all over the sink and floor. No Jess, no anybody. Shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! i hope yall liked it! it took me forever but hopefully with will all sail smoothly soon. As always, feedback and comments are more than welcome. you all really inspire me so thank you! and to the Gilica gc, yall are dope as fuck. also, im sorry if it seems kinda rushed. im tireddd but hopefully I made up for it in other parts! love yall to the moon and back💜

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you all liked my gift for the premiere! Im currently working on the 2nd chapter so hopefully it will be finished by next week. Feel free to give aaaany feedback you may have! Love you all!


End file.
